Changes
by XxXrockaddictXxX
Summary: To Fin - every day is the same as always. Soon she'll go to college, and to her surprise her friends coming to the same college as her. There will be many changes, but how all of them will live with them?
1. The good news

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first FanFiction, so I****'ll wait for your reviews to know what you're thinking ;) I think I'll give rating T, because there will be kissing scenes and other stuff like that. And I'm not good at English, so if you see any mistakes tell me that, by reviews or PM ;P Now with the story…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, just my story.**

_*****Fin's POV*****_

Night. Another cold night. Here I'm laying in my bed under white sheets, while feeling cold wind on my face from opened window. The curtains dance around my two windows, moon light from the dark night's sky trying to get in my room and light it up.

I'm thinking. No, I can't stop thinking. I can't stop thinking about my friends, my life, my dreams and secrets. All I want to do is run away from here, but I can't… Soon I'll be going to college, living in a dorm house, with people that I'll see first time in my life… But there is nothing I can do to change that. All I can do is wait… Wait for something that could change my life and help me to wait for another day with big smile on my face.

And somehow I know, that this day will come soon… Or maybe even sooner…

_*****Next day*****_

"Good morning everyone" I greet my mom and my stepfather in the kitchen. "Morning" was all they could say after conflict we had yesterday morning about my brother. I didn't look them in the eyes, they won't worth it. I opened the fridge and start to look for some breakfast. There was one milk bottle, cheese, some vegetables and meal, but it was too stinky to eat. I guess today I won't eat breakfast. Again.

I grab my phone and keys, shut the house door, and start walking towards bus station. I have to work at coffee shop with Emma, she moved in here two months ago, and I'm very happy that I got at least one friend in my town, because phoning friends is not the same as talking and seeing each other. It's much better.

My thinking was interrupt by my phone ranging. I answer it "Hello?" "Hello Fin, how are you? It's Lo. " "Hi Lo. I'm fine, how about you? " "Everything is good, like always" I could say that she was very happy about something, but I didn't know about what. "And I'm soo happy, because I have good news to you" yeah, I was right, she was happy. Veeerrryyy happy "And what are those 'good news' ? " I asked a little bored. "Guess who will go to the same college as you? It's me! " Okay, now I had to take my phone away from my ear cause she was screaming like a little girl, who just got a candy. "That's cool, and where are you going to stay? Let me guess, your father will buy you an apartment with the luxurious balcony? " I was happy, but then I remember that her father was a boss of hotel and he had a lots of money, so there's no way that she could stay in the dorm house. "No, he said that I'll have to stay in dorm house, like normal student " Okay, my happiness back, I guess she isn't happy about that part of being in college. "Oh. Don't worry, if you stay in dorm house, maybe we will be at the same, that's better than nothing" I say trying to make her happy again. And it worked. "Okay Fin, I guess it'll be better than nothing. And one more thing…" silence "what is it Lo? " "I don't know how to say, but… Reef is coming there too" Noo, it can't be. After the last time I see him, he had no hair and I kissed him. And that will be strange to see him again, after that…"Are you sure Lo? " "Yes, I talked to him yesterday and he said that he is so happy, cause he meet his old friends and he could tease you…" "What do you mean by saying that he meet his old friends? And that he could tease me? " "Oh yeah, Broseph and Johnny coming too…" "And you tell me that now? You just could say that that trio is coming there too. Okay Lo, I have to go, work is waiting, I call you later" "Okay, bye".

My life just changed. And I was right that day come very soon. But now it was time for my work shift, and I have to find Emma, so I can tell her news.

_*****Emma's POV*****_

_Ding! Dong!_ I hear the doorbell of shop ringing. I came to take order of customer but I just saw Fin, she was happy about something. That's good cause I have a good news to tell her.

"Hi Emma" she greeted me, "Hello Fin, I have a good news to you" I said with the biggest smile, "Oh, that's good, because today I got a good news from Lo too" hmm, I wonder what those news are "okay, but let me tell first" she nodded "I'll be going to the same college as you, and my cousin is making group lists and I asked him if he could fit us in the same dorm house and he say YES! " I almost shouted "Really? That's so cool, cause Lo, Broseph, Johnny and Reef will be going there too!" she was so happy, and I was very happy too. "So maybe I should ask my cousin to put in group lists and them? " I knew that she will say yes, but I love to play dumb in these type situations "Yes, it would be like last summer when we worked at the beach and lived in workers house" now she was the one who shouted of joy. "Hey, you two, stop shouting at my coffee shop and go back to work!" It was our boss, and he wasn't in good mood today.

_*****Fin's POV*****_

"Okay" I yelled back at my boss. And that's how we started our work, with happy faces, angry boss, and with a lot of costumers waiting for someone who will take their orders.

**AN: So, what do you think? Did you see any mistakes, I guess you did, cause I need to work on my English grammar ;( but anyways, I'm waiting for your reviews and comments, because I really wanna know what do you think, and let me know if I should continue, or stop ;) Peace out guys! -ROCKADDICT-**


	2. 2 Phone call & parents

**AN: Hey people! I'm updating second chapter of my story, I didn't see if you left me reviews yet, because I was busy. And sorry if I made some mistakes (I guess there's a lot of them). Now with the story…**

**I DO NOT OWN STOKED, just my story!**

_*****No one's POV*****_

_**-_-Coffee shop-_-**_

"Okay girls, time to close the shop. You know what you have to do. And don't forget to clean under the tables, that's to you Emma." The black haired men said to his employers.

"Oh men, I think he found out that I always left that spot." Emma said after she walked to Fin. A little giggle came from her. "But it's good thing that today is Friday, and at Monday we will be going to college. And most important – we going to live with our friends from Surfers Summer Resort!" she said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, about that – did you call your cousin to make our group list?" Blonde asked. "Sure, and he have just exactly what we need, dorm with six bedrooms, two bathrooms, one little kitchen, and not so big living room." Answered Emma "Great."

After they finish their shift Emma skip to her apartment, while Fin had to wait for the bus to her street. But again, while Fin waited for bus, her phone start to ringing. Again.

"Hello?" she asked, while she start to play with her keys.

"Hello ugly! Did you heard 'the news' from Lo?" it was Reef, and he was teasing her like the last summer.

"Oh hi Mr. Without Hair, yes I heard, and I'm so happy that my friends coming, except you." Now she was teasing him. She knew how much his hair was important to him.

"My hair grew back, but I see that your attitude is still the same" He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what you want?" he could feel that she was glaring at him.

"A kiss, and maybe a whole make out session." He heard her mumbling something but he continued. "I'm just kidding, but don't worry, cause you will have a whole college year to do that with me." And here comes her scream.

"SHUT UP LESLIE! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" he start to laugh as he heard how she reacted

"Okay, okay. Lo said that we will live in dorms all together. So I just wanted to ask you – did Emma have something to do with that, because I know that she have cousins from there, and she could ask them for something like that. Because I don't think that this just a lucky accident."

Fin remembered that after Emma make a deal with her cousin, she phoned to someone, and that someone was Lo. "Oh that, yes Emma have a cousin who is making dorms group lists, and she asked him if he could put her and us in the same, he was okay with that and said that our dorm will have six bedrooms, two bathrooms, one little kitchen, and not so big living room" she spilled out. "

"Niiice. So anyways, I'll see you at Monday, ugly. Bye bye." And he hung up the phone.

"Just what I needed…" she said to herself.

After five or six minutes, out of the corner came up the bus, Fin was only one who waited for him. '_30 minutes left… 25 minutes left… 19 minutes left… 13 minutes left… 3 minutes left… and here's home-not-so-sweet-home'_ she thought to herself.

She walk to her house, stop near the door, unlocked them, walked in the house, and saw her mother standing with crossed arms.

"Hi" she greeted her. No respond. She removed her jacket and her shoes, then her mom start talking.

"Me and you stepfather make an important decision. We think that we need you in house to help us with money, and to babysit your sister and brother. So… Fin you won't go to college." At those words Fin froze like a statue.

_5 seconds… 15 seconds… 30 seconds… 45 seconds…_

"You made WHAT DECISION?" she start to shout. A little tears start to shaping in her eyes. If her friends wouldn't be going, then she didn't care so much, but now…

"I'M NOT GONNA STAY HERE AND HELP YOU WITH MONEY! BECAUSE ALL THE MONEY I GIVE TO YOU, YOU LET THEM OUT ON ALCOHOL, OR ON YOUR STUPID GAMES AT CASINO! SO IF YOU NEED MONEY, THEN FIND A JOB, AND START TO LET MY SISTER AND BROTHER GO TO KINDERGARTEN! I NEED TO LIVE MY LIFE TOO, SO I'M NOT GONNA WASTE MY TIME IN JOB FOR MONEY THAT YOU LET OUT FOR NOTHING!" she yelled as hard as she could, tears running down her cheeks.

"DON'T SPEAK IN THAT TONE WITH ME FIN! WHILE YOU LIVE HERE, YOU LIVE BY OUR RULES, AND YOU HAVE TO LISTEN FOR WHAT WE SAID! AND DON'T TRY TO RUN AWAY, BECAUSE IF YOU DID WE'LL CALL POLICE AND YOU'LL BE I…" Her mom try to yell as well but she was cut off by Fin.

"AND WHAT? AND WHAT YOU WILL TELL THEM? THAT I WANTED TO GO TO COLLEGE AND YOU DON'T LET ME SO I RUN AWAY? THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE IS YOU! BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS BE DRUNK AROUND HOUSE, AND THERE'S MY SISTER FIVE YEARS OLD, AND BROTHER SIX YEARS OLD, SO POLICE CAN PUT YOU IN JAIL FOR BEING BAD, AGGRESSIVE, AND ALWAYS DRUNK PARENT FOR THOSE LITTLE KIDS!" She shouted at her, but when she finished, she get slap from her own mother on the cheek. She did a wrong move.

Fin run upstairs, grab her suitcase, filled it with her clothes and other important things, then she run to her brother and sister room, take for them some clothes, grab their hands and said "okay, guys we have a big problem so I want you to come with me, we have to go really quiet so no one will hear us and then we leave this house but first we go to police. I will explain everything later, okay?" her siblings nodded and they leave the room.

"Thank goodness they didn't hears us" Fin sighed.

"Who didn't hear you?" ask male voice from behind.

**AN: So what do you think? I'm sorry if this was too short ;) please review if you aren't too lazy, or you liked my story ;) Peace out! –ROCKADDICT-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Well Hello my dear readers! Didn't expect to see me again, huh? Well, I had some big problems last year, and my laptop broke, so I wasn't able to update new chapters. Sad, isn't it? But here I am, totally full of surprises, ideas and many more. I think I'm a little better at English this time, but, again, if you see any mistakes – let me know. So… Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, just my story…**

Fin's P.O.V.

I looked over my shoulder, only to see the police officer. I sighed.

"So, where are you running miss?" – Officer asked me, while my sister and brother were hiding behind my back.

"I… I mean WE, just ran out from our parents. I know this sounds crazy, but we didn't had a choice. They were drunk again and tried to use me as their maid, our mother had been hurting my sis and brother, that's why we decided to move out from that hell." – I quickly explained situation.

"Hmm… I understand… Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" – his expression was really worried now.

"Yes, we're going to our aunt Jane, who lives just a few blocks away from here. I'll have to go to college soon, so I'm hoping she could take care of my siblings. "

"I see… Hey, why don't you tell me where your aunt lives? I could give you a ride " – he smiled.

"Really? That would be great!" – we followed him to his car.

"No problem. Besides, I'd like to get your parents home address, we must give them a visit and look what we can do " - I nodded my head.

"Green Fox, 57A" – I said. After 20 minutes of riding, we reached our destination. Everything here was the same, even in the dark you could have seen all of that, brown house stood there still, trees were a little taller, and nothing more, but just a green grass around the place.

"Is this where your aunt lives?" – Officer looked at me.

"Yeah, thank you so much. " – I smiled and got out of the car with my sis and bro. They seemed happy to be here. We waved to police man and went to the house.

I ringed the doorbell three times and waited for the answer. After a few seconds, doors opened and there stood Jane in nothing, but her pink bathrobe.

"Fin? Christie? Matt? " – she looked surprised but soon enough she tightly hugged us.

"Aunt Jane…" – we said in union.

"Come in" – she smiled at us. As we walked in, she looked at us interested "What are you doing here at this time of night?" Jane asked.

"Well, you know our mom, she's drunk again, we can't live there like nothing is happening, plus I'll have to go to college soon, and I'm afraid she would do something to them" I looked at my siblings.

"Oh God… I thought she had quit that sh…"

"Now you know she hadn't…" – I sighed. "So could we stay here for a while?"

"Of course, my darlings! You know that I live alone, so you would make my day!" Aunt cheered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" – I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Any time dear" She smiled at me.

**A.N. I know… It's short… but I just wanted to get over with 'running away' thing, cause it was so boring to write. And… I really wanted to skip to college faster. So, feel free to say what you're thinking. Peace out! **

**Rock Addict**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with the new chapter! So, for your information I'll explain you. They – stoked characters – goes to the same college, lives in dorms, but there will be lectures like in high school, for example: math, English… you know.. so anyway, enjoy the story!**

"Alright, dear. Have a good first day at college, and of course all year of fun" Jane called as I jumped in taxi. I waved to aunt, Christie and Matt. 'I'm gonna miss them so much' I thought.

Just two days ago we moved in to aunt Jane. We shared some good memories, cooked meal together, watched Tv… And today, Monday morning, I'm leaving to college.

Taxi driver said that we'll be on the road for two hours or more, so he suggested for me to take a nap and I fast fell asleep…

We pulled up to the front parking lot of 's College, looking around at the people just standing around, leaning against the hoods of their cars. I sighed, there wasn't any sign of my friends until the low voice behind me reached my ears.

"Hi ugly" it was Reef. I didn't look at him, just grabbed my suitcases from the taxi.

"Hey Lesl.." before I could even finish, I was pulled in to a big hug from two small figures.

"Fin!" Lo and Emma shouted in my ears.

"Girls..can't..breath..need..air.." I was let go and looked at them. They were the same, like the last time at Surfers Summer Paradise. Lo was wearing tight black jeans and a white shirt, that said – Daddy's girl. Her hair were in a messy bun, and she looked more prettier in a sport shoes, than her high heels. While Emma was like always – shorts, shirt and flip flops.

I finally looked at Reef. His hair were the same again, he was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. He suddenly winked at me and I felt my cheeks slowly heating up. I must say – he is hot, but not too hot like very hot, just hot, okay ,Fin, stop it!

Later we started chatting and Broseph and Johnny showed up. They gave us a bear hug and helped carrying our suitcases. I noticed something between Lo and Broseph. They glanced at eachother like ten times in a minute, shared some looks, and believe me I saw that very clearly. Anyway, Emma showed us where our dorm will be, cause she actually the only one from us who knew this place.

We were standing in a big living room with green walls, two sofas in the centre of the room, one TV hanging on the wall, small corridor, which lead to kitchen, bathroom and upstairs. This dorm was pretty nice. Next we went to the kitchen, there was about five counters, one freezer, big table with six chairs, and one window on the right of the kitchen.

Later we checked upstairs. That's where our rooms were. Of course Reef being a selfish kook picked his room the first. Its walls were bright blue with some white stripes. There was a desk, bed, not so big wardrobe, and a balcony. Lo picked the room second. Her room walls were pink with red flowers on them, there was a bed, desk, wardrobe, and a window. Then Emma and I picked our places. I chose room with purple walls, while Emma was happy for her orange one. Next were Johnny and Broseph. They picked the last rooms with brown and yellow walls.

Later I started unpacking my things, while the others were doing the same. After a few minutes, there was a knock on our doors. Before I could answer it, Emma was shutting the door with 6 pieces of paper. It was our year schedules.

**(Okay, so here they are:**

**Reef: English, Psychics and Biology, Math, Social Networks, Lunch, P.E.**

**Broseph: English, Social Networks, Psychics and Biology, P.E., Lunch, Math.**

**Johnny: Psychics and Biology, Social Networks, Math, English, Lunch, P.E..**

**Fin: Math, Psychics and Biology, English, Social Networks, Lunch, P.E.**

**Lo: Psychics and Biology, English, Social Networks, Math, Lunch, P.E.**

**Emma: Math, English, Psychics and Biology, P.E., Lunch, Social Networks.)**

"Oh men, I'm having so many classes without you guys" Johnny sighed.

"Don't worry dude, we'll be around you" Reef patted his shoulder.

**Soo, Here you have it, hope you liked it. **

**Yours truly, ROCKADDICT xoxo**


End file.
